


It's 6 AM And There's No Coffee

by kafka_s



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coffee, Russia is only a guest star, This was something I came up with from a Tumblr prompt at 3 AM so I know its shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafka_s/pseuds/kafka_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil drinks the last of the coffee, and Berwald comes to the rescue. By that, I mean he locks himself, Emil and Mathias in the coat closet. They're safe until the puffin interrupts.  Hilarity ensues.  One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 6 AM And There's No Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the prompt (Nor do I remember whom I got it from) Or Hetalia.

* * *

"Oh shit. Emil, you took the last of the coffee." The Icelandic boy shrugged.

"So what?" Mathias looked left and right before speaking.

" _Lukas and Tino."_ Emil blinked, and realized what he had done.

"Crap. Whatdowedo?" Mathias shrugged.

"Not be here when they wake up?" Emil nodded.

"Good idea."

* * *

"M'thias. W'ke 'p." Mathias rolled over to see the Swede looking down at him, and Emil by his side.

"Wha? Five more minutes." After Mathias sleepily blinked, the Swede shook his head.

"No. W'ke 'p n'w."

"Ughhh...fine." He rolled out of bed and followed Berwald.

When he came to stop, Berwald pushed him and Emil into the coat closet.

"What the hell?"

"Th'r's no c'ffee in the house." That really woke Mathias up.

"Goddamnit. I forgot, Emil drank the last of it yesterday morning." The Dane could feel the giant man laugh.

"W'll 't's six AM 'nd no c'ffee." Mathias's eyes widened.

"Oh God oh God oh God oh God. Berwald, this closet locks right?" Berwald nodded.

"'t's n't l'kely to st'p T'no and L'kas." Emil started fidgeting.

"There's a contingency plan, right? Berwald, tell me you have a Plan B."

"I do. F'r n'w we s't 'nd wa't."

* * *

This time, Tino made sure to get up before Lukas. After all, Tino needed the coffee more than the Norwegian did. Right when he was about to open the cupboard, Lukas jumped out from behind the couch.

"That coffee's mine! Back off!" Tino grabbed the Nerf sniper he kept by the oven.

"I'll fight you for it!" Lukas laughed.

"I'm going to win!" Lukas grabbed his Nerf bow.

From the coat closet, the three Nordics heard the battle. It didn't stop until the two had ran out of Nerf darts. But the verbal fighting continued.

"I'm going to kidnap Hanamoto if you take the coffee!"

"I'll break your wand!" Lukas gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"In the name of coffee I would!" The two were interrupted by Emil's puffin.

"Oh fuck, I forgot about Mr. Puffin!" Emil whisper-shouted.

" _What?!"_ The three in the closet broke out in a cold sweat.

"Emil drank the last of the coffee yesterday. I would've told you earlier, but it's more entertaining when you two fight." said the traitorous puffin.

 _"EMIL DID WHAT?!"_ After they both ran to the cupboard to double check, (cue the angry pterodactyl screaming) Berwald quickly threw open the closet door and ran into Mathias's room with the Icelander and the Dane.

"M'thias wh're L'g'os?" Mathias grabbed the large yellow chest and tugged it out of his closet.

"Right here, we gotta hurry!" The trio could already hear the angry duo approaching the hallway.

Berwald, Emil, and Mathias scattered the Legos down the hallway and up to Mathias's bedroom door. Then they dashed inside, and locked the door.

"Th't sh'uld h'ld th'm."

"It had better! I'm too fabulous to die!" Emil swatted Mathias.

"Shhh." They could hear Tino and Lukas try and get passed the Legos, but only stepped on them. Eventually they gave up.

"Phew, we should be safe." Mathias spoke to soon. Right at that moment, Ivan knocked on Mathias's window. When it didn't open, Ivan wrote a sentence on the frost covered glass.

 _"You will become one with Mother Russia, da?"_ Mathias and Emil shrieked, then dove under the blankets on the Dane's bed. Berwald just calmly pulled the curtains across the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Lukas and Tino eventually catch them. Legos don't stop Norwegian trolls, after all.


End file.
